Yugioh GXDA
by Delena13
Summary: Duel Academy has changed a little since Jaden and his friends have left. A whole new group of threats awaits the school and a whole new group of powerful duelists. Many exciting duels take place, and some that could cause total destruction to the world. These teens and young adults must face all-powerful duelists while going through the stresses of being a teenager or young adult.
1. Chapter 1: The Entrance Exams

**Yu-Gi-Oh GXDA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.**

Duel Academy has changed a quite a bit since Jaden defeated Nightshroud 5 years ago. Rules have been changed such as the entrance age is 16 and students attend for four years. There is now a captain of the Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk dorms. Academy Island was moved to about 300 miles of the eastern coast of Florida. A lot of the staff retired as well. The school has seen good duelists but it hasn't seen adventures like the ones Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, etc. went on. Now a new crop of duelists and DA veterans will face threats big enough to envelop the world in destruction.

Klaus Judak sprinted to the arena's doors, excited for his entrance exam. He has spikey black hair, gray eyes, and Caucasian skin. The boy's height was 5'11 at the time and his weight was about 170 pounds. He waited in line quietly until he finally reached the entrance admission point. He then slammed a hand on the table.

"Hi. Klaus Judak," he said with little patience.

The admissions councilor found his papers from a cabinet.

"Ah yes, you scored very well on the exam. Your entrance duel will be over on the southeast end." The councilor said tiredly, as he's seen hundreds of young duelists today.

Klaus walked over to the end where his duel would be stationed. A duel is already happening between a proctor and a girl.

"And now I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock **2500/2100**," the female duelist pronounced.

A dark-purple orb surrounded one of the most popular duel monsters then exploded, and a more powerful looking magician appeared.

"That monster still only has 2500 attack points, not enough to beat my Jinzo-Lord **2600/1600**," the tall teacher exclaimed.

The purple robot lurched over the field, which only had those two monsters on it. The life point count was _**1400/900**_ in favor of the proctor.

"It doesn't have to," the young girl said confidently. "You only have 1400 life points. So I'll activate this Normal Spell card, Creeping Darkness. It lets me banish two Dark monsters from my grave to add one level four Dark monster to my hand. I'll add Shadowpriestess of Ohm."

Her Warlock then fired a blast at the teacher.

"Did I forget to say that his effect causes you to have 1000 points of damage any time a Normal Spell card is activated?" She said with a victorious yet sarcastic tone.

The teacher grunted, the girl only had 900 life points left, but he had 400 and was surely about to lose.

"Next I activate Allure of Darkness. Blah, blah, blah, its effect resolves, you take damage, I win."

After another Warlock blast, his counter hit 0. The field evaporated and the teacher approached the girl.

"Good luck at Duel Academy, most likely you'll be put into Obelisk after that display, Toree," the tall man said to her.

She was built elegantly yet at the same time well. Her bright blonde hair and fair skin countered the Dark monsters she used in her deck. Her deep blue eyes definitely caught the attention of Klaus.

"Wow, she sure is good," Klaus said to himself.

"Her ass is fantastic too," another boy said to him. "Name's Tyson Cardwell. Hopefully I can win my duel and make it in to this place. I bombed my exam, but dueling isn't about stats and figures."

"I'm Klaus, I did decent on the exam so hopefully I get placed into Obelisk like she did."

"Yeah, I'd like to be around her a lot too." Tyson responded, not making it sound like he's a douche somehow. He was a little taller than Klaus with gelled-up black hair with a reddish tint to it. He was built with lean muscle too.

"Next duelist at the southeast arena," the speakers boomed.

"Well that's me, wish me luck," Klaus said.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be roommates or something, you seem pretty cool," Tyson said back.

Klaus walked over to the arena, a little nervous but confident he could win. A new teacher came over to duel him.

"My name is Professor Thomas Morgan. I'll be your entrance duel. Usually I use a much better deck, but since this is an entrance exam I'm forced to take it easy, so don't be too cocky when you beat me," he said kind of jokingly. He was a tall man, about 6'3, with a long gray jacket on and brown hair. He was in his 30's.

"No if you have a chance to give me your all you definitely should, I hate dueling decks with no creativity," Klaus responded back casually, even though his request was a big one.

The teacher laughed, nodded, and pulled his deck out of his belt. The two duelists walked back to each end of the arena and turned on their duel disks. Both players' life points went up to 4000.

_**4000/4000**_ _**5 cards in each hand**_

"I'll go first," Professor Morgan said as he drew a card. "I'll start by summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight (**1800/1600**) in attack mode. And that'll be it."

The armored warrior stood across from Klaus. He drew a card then just set one monster in defense mode and one facedown spell/Trap and ended his turn.

_**4000/4000 4 in Klaus',**_ _**5 in Morgan's**_

"I'll summon Trident Warrior (**1800/1200**) to my field as well, and his effect lets me summon a level three monster from my hand. So Javelin Fighter (**1600/400**) will join."

Professor Morgan had three monsters already.

"Go Gearfried, attack." Thomas exclaimed.

The shining warrior swung his sword at the face-down card. Klaus's monster flipped, Elemental HERO Woodsman (**1000/2000**). 200 points of damage were sent to Thomas.

"Jaden's final year was my first, damn he could use those cards. I hope you're not as good." Thomas said condescendingly.

"I've got my own style different than his. My cards are bit more versatile" Klaus responded with a smile.

"More versatile then Jaden?" Thomas said with shock. "I'll end my turn."

"My turn," Klaus said as he drew. "I'll activate Woodsman's ability to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Next I'll set one monster and one face-down to end my turn."

_**4000/3800 4 cards in each hand**_

__**"**Alright, well it's good thing you let me get all these monsters, because now I can summon my ace monster already, go Tyler the Great Warrior (**3000/1500**)." Morgan stated with a proud voice.

Javelin Fighter and Trident Warrior were enveloped in a brown wave, and the spikey and golden-haired, incredibly built humanoid came before the field.

"Now, my great warrior, attack his Woodsman!"

Tyler sent a glowing-beam from his hands through the green giant. The warrior's effect inflicts damage equal to the attack of the monster it destroyed. So the beam continued and hit Klaus.

"Ahhhh," he moaned in pain as his LP went down by 1000.

"Next I will attack your other monster with Gearfried," Morgan stated.

The black knight sliced through the card which turned out to be Nimble Momonga (**1000/100**).

"Good, because I needed his effect," Klaus said with relief.

His LP increased by 1000 and two more Nimble Momongas were set on the field.

"Well they won't last long," Professor Morgan announced confidently.

"You're right," Klaus responded with a sarcastic tone. "They definitely will not."

"For my turn I'll activate Polymerization. I'll fuse one of my Momongas and an Elemental HERO Ocean from my hand to summon Elemental HERO Gaia," Klaus said with excitement as Ocean and Momonga were sucked through a portal in the ground. Then a giant black golem punched its way through the earth, onto the field (**2200/2600**).

"Now his effect is the real fun part, I can halve one of your monster's attack points, then Gaia will gain the same amount. So looks like your ace isn't so great after all."

Gaia's ATK increased to 3700 as Tyler's dropped to 1500.

"Gaia, destroy him. Earthquake Crush," Klaus commanded. The golem lifted one of his giant arms and smashed the warrior into the ground. Morgan was hit with 2200 points of damage. "That'll do for my turn."

"Wow, that's a powerful card," Toree said up in the bleachers to herself.

"Easy to summon too," Tyson said as he walked over.

Two of Toree's friends came over to her as well.

"You got into Obelisk?" One asked, astounded. "We both got into Ra."

"It wasn't too hard, the proctor walked into most my strategy," Toree said with a complaining tone.

"Well I could win in my first turn and I still don't think I'll make it past Slifer," Tyson stated.

_**4000/1600 3 cards in Klaus' hand, 4 in Morgan's**_

"Well, this is a significant difference we have, but I'll cut the gap. I activate Release Restraint," Morgan said.

Gearfried's armor started to crack. A bright light came across the field and the Iron-clad knight was replaced by a buff, long-haired warrior.

"This is Gearfried the Swordmaster (**2600/2200**), and he's got power to him. Next I'll activate the Equip Spell Breaking Sword, it only adds 400 attack points but it'll let me activate Gearfried's effect, which lets me destroy your Gaia."

Klaus was shocked that his high-powered monster was destroyed that handily. Thomas then summoned another Javelin Fighter

"Now go Gearfried, his Momonga."

The Swordmaster sliced through the little rodent. Also due to Breaking Sword's effect Klaus took 2900 in piercing damage, but Momonga's effect gave him 1000 LP to gain.

"Javelin Fighter, attack him directly," Thomas commanded. "Also his effect states that whenever he inflicts battle damage you lose 500 more life points. So that's the duel."

"Wrong. I activate my Trap, after you destroyed Momonga, Hero Signal, now I can summon a level 4 or lower HERO from my deck. And I choose Wildheart (**1500/1600**)," Klaus announced.

Professor Morgan's side of the field had two monsters, an Equip Spell, and a face-down. Klaus had one face-down on the field and Wildheart in defense-mode.

"Time to come back," said Klaus as he drew. "First, I'll activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards as you know." He looked at his two cards then laughed a little. "You know, maybe I am Jaden. I drew exactly what I needed. I'll start by using Polymerization to fuse Wildheart and the Bladedge from my hand to summon the powerful Elemental HERO Wildedge (**2600/2300**)."

A dark-skinned warrior half-covered in gold armor appeared on the field from the fusion portal.

"Now he doesn't have enough attack points yet, but I'll activate the field Spell Skyscraper, which gives a HERO 1000 more points when they're attacking a monster with more attack points," Klaus explained. "So he'll go up to 3600 when he attacks Gearfried, and 2600 when he attacks Javelin Fighter, because he can attack all your monsters."

The shining warrior jumped from the top of the Skyscraper and sliced through Professor Morgan's powerful monster. Wildedge continued and shredded the other monster.

"Ok, you got me there, but not if I activate Defense Draw. So the damage from Javelin Fighter being destroyed is reduced to 0." Morgan said with satisfaction. His life points just missed going to zero. "My turn."

_**2100/1000 3 cards in Klaus', 2 in Morgan's**_

He drew a card and looked at Wildedge.

"I'll take him out. I activate Noble Sacrifice, which lets me discard two Warrior-type monsters to add one from my deck to my hand, and I have just the one in mind." He said with extreme confidence. "I'll banish six Warriors from my graveyard to Special Summon my most powerful monster, Great Warrior King (**3200/1900**)."

A huge figure stood in the middle of the field. The King was wearing a golden crown and had a sword at least five feet long made of gold as well.

"Now attack," Morgan stated with enthusiasm.

The giant sword went through Wildedge. Klaus's LP fell to 1500.

"His effect lets me set a face-down card from my deck when he destroys a monster. And that'll be my turn," the Professor announced.

"He's in a rough spot isn't he?" Anna, one of Toree's friends asked.

"Well the kid does have balls for asking a proctor to use his actual deck," Tyson said back. "Professor Morgan must've been working on that deck for years."

"My draw," Klaus said. "I'll start by summoning Elemental HERO Prisma. Next I'm activating from my hand, Super Polymerization."

"Not so fast," Was Morgan's rebuttal. "I'll activate Magic Jammer to negate your Spell."

"Not so fast yourself, Spells, Traps, and card effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation," Klaus stated back. "This card is unstoppable. Also I can either side of the field for my fusion monster."

A giant light appeared and the two monsters on the field were sucked into it. After a great explosion of bright light a humanoid figure in white armor appeared. It was white and gold with a gold star pointing in eight directions behind it.

"This is Elemental HERO The Shining (**2600/2100**). Since your monster was LIGHT attribute, I had to summon him. His Shining Stream will be the end to this duel," Klaus said as the HERO fired a glossy beam directly at Professor Morgan and his counter hit 0.

"I can't believe he has that powerful of a card in his deck," said Toree's other friend McKayla. Toree was taller than both of them by a few inches. McKayla had dirty-blonde hair and Anna's was jet-black. Anna had a darker complexion and McKayla was Caucasian with a little tan. The three girls had all won their duels and were in the Academy, but felt challenged by how good Klaus was.

"Wow. Just wow," Morgan said astonishingly. "You might be the best duelist in this class."

Klaus thanked him for the compliment, and felt the need to check on Tyson's entrance duel.

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted, I'll bring back Darkblaze Dragon (**1200/1000**). Thanks to his effect his stats double when he comes from the grave," Tyson exclaimed. "Now he'll attack your Fiend Megacyber which has 2200 attack points, and Darkblaze's effect inflicts your monster's attack points as damage when he destroys them in battle. I won."

The powered-up dragon let out a blast of black fire and burned up the proctor's remaining life points.

"Good duel," said the proctor. "Likely you'll be placed in red but there's nothing wrong with that."

"I beat you on my third turn," Tyson said smugly. "Don't tell me what is and isn't wrong."

Klaus walked over to Tyson. "So we'll both be in Slifer?"

"Dude how are you not higher?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Well, let's just say the financial titan of the world, Mr. Seto Kaiba, told me that I'm going to be the captain of the Slifer Red dorm. Also I get to choose my roommates and which dorm," Klaus said back.

"Awesome, so we won't get stuck with a crappy dorm…. Wait, roommates?"

"Yeah, my friend Brock will be with us. I've known him since we were five. And in a couple of months the three of us will be kings….. of the reds. But kings nonetheless."


	2. Chapter 2: Bright Spirits, Dark Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.**

**Note: I added "This card is also treated as a DARK attribute monster" to Darkblaze Dragon's effect.**

It was now about time for Duel Academy's year to start. Most of the best young duelists around the world came, looking forward to a new year of tournaments and matches. Klaus Judak and his childhood friend, Brock Grine, were on a plane which left from Chicago, bringing all of the students from the Midwest United States.

"I don't understand how he can sleep literally anywhere in any position," Brock said to himself as Klaus was sleeping with the top of his head pushing into the seat in front of him. Brock was short and stocky, with flat brown hair.

"We will be arriving at DA Island in 15 minutes," the pilot said over the intercom.

"Hey almighty captain," Brock said as he shoved Klaus who still didn't wake up. "OH CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN."

Klaus rose slowly and opened his eyes.

"Wow, you have all of the best qualities of somebody to share a room with for an extended period of time," Klaus snarked.

"Alright, I'll step my game up," Brock said back sarcastically.

After the plane landed and the students got off, they were handed their gear, keys, duel disks, etc.

"We have to wear these blazers all the time? Even when it's 100 degrees?" Klaus asked the person handing the stuff out, who just looked and nodded.

Klaus and Brock walked over to their dorm complaining about the blazers, the heat, and their schedules. Klaus opened the door to where they'd be staying. The dorm was decent size. It had a small kitchen with a fridge and microwave, three beds on each corner of the room, and a TV set up on one of the walls.

"I brought this baby because I knew we wouldn't have one. Did you guys bring anything useful?" Tyson Cardwell asked as he watched TV from the bed he claimed as his.

"Hot Pockets," Klaus replied. "Also this is Brock."

"Hi I'm Brock, nice to meet you."

"Hey I'm Tyson. You're kind of a human chode aren't you?" Tyson said.

"I swear to god if you make one more joke like that I'll gauge your eyes in your sleep," Brock responded.

After an hour of setting up their stuff and screwing around, the boys went to an assembly in the school's main courtyard. The gathering was pretty typical, welcoming everybody back, introducing a few members of the staff, going over new things.

"Now I'd like to introduce the captains of each dorm for this year," the speaker announced. "For the Slifer Reds, a freshman at this school. Klaus Judak."

People applauded and looked back at Klaus as he stood up. He hadn't really thought about the captain thing until now and felt kind of awkward about it.

"For the Ra Yellow dorm, a senior, Byron Grine." The applause was loud and people were even cheering as a guy with hair flowing down and back stood up.

"I haven't seen your brother in forever, he's grown and his flow is sick," Klaus said to Brock.

"I'm confused because last time I dueled him I won," Brock said astoundingly. "No "captain" should lose to me. Except for you Klaus because you always suck against me." Brock whispered jokingly because Klaus has won every time those two have dueled.

"Now the captain of Obelisk Blue, a senior, last year's National Academy tournament champion and the number two rated student duelist in the world, Katherine Georgieva," the speaker announced. The audience cheered but not as loud as they did for Byron

A long brown-haired young lady who was built like a model stood up. She radiated dangerous beauty and confidence. All three captains had different looks on their faces when they were announced. Byron loved the attention, Katherine was straight-faced, and Klaus awkwardly smiled.

After the assembly all the students headed back to their dorms. Klaus, Brock, and Tyson ran into familiar faces on the way.

"Sup losers," Anna said to them.

"Who are these girls?" Brock asked.

"This is Toree, Anna and McKayla," Tyson stated.

"So Klaus, one of the teachers here showed me the ratings for the freshman here and guess who the number one duelist is," Toree stated. "For now it's you, but we're gonna duel tomorrow after the big opening bonfire and then they can have accurate rankings. And by that I mean I'll be first."

"Alright, whatever you say," Klaus said back. "I can't wait for it."

At 9:20 a.m. the next morning Brock woke Tyson and Klaus up.

"Oh my god I can totally wait for tonight," Klaus said in an overdramatic fasion.

"You're lucky that this class is at 10, we have some at 7," Brock said.

"You're also lucky the hottest girl in our class gives you so much attention," Tyson announced as he got of bed.

The three went to class. Which was on dueling history and coincidently the teacher was Professor Thomas Morgan.

"And so that is when Yugi Muto won the Battle City Tournament. Any questions?" Morgan asked as he finished the lecture.

"Who would win, a duelist using the God Cards or the Sacred Beasts?" A student in the front asked.

"Well that depends on a lot of things, you know like the other 37 cards required to fill out a minimum deck," Morgan answered.

Between classes students were involved in duels. Tyson, Brock, and McKayla were watching some of them.

"Now I use my Kaiser Sea Horse's effect to count as two tributes for the summon of a LIGHT monster," one student, Lance Stringer, said who's duel everybody was watching. "I summon Pure Dragon (**2900/2400**). Now attack with Crystal Clear Cannon."

The glossy white dragon blasted Lance's opponent's Dark Balter the Terrible (**2000/1200**) to inflict enough damage to drop the LP down to 0.

"Who's this guy?" Tyson asked.

"Lance Stringer," McKayla said. "Toree and him are the only two freshman to get into Obelisk."

"So everybody thinks he's the shit? I don't like him. And I don't like his bright gold duel disk." Tyson stated.

"Speaking of somebody who thinks he's the shit, where's Klaus?" Brock said sarcastically as Klaus is not a very cocky person.

"Now I summon my Elemental HERO Stratos (**1800/300**)," Klaus announced as he slapped a monster onto his gray and black school duel disk. "He has two effects and I get to choose one, and since I have Elemental HERO Heat (**1800/1200**) on the field I can destroy one of your Spell/Trap cards."

The heavily equipped HERO sent a small tornado at Klaus' opponents Non-Fusion Area.

"Now I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Stratos and Heat to summon Elemental HERO Great Tornado."

The two monsters were swirled into the portal, after a gust of wind a green, black, and yellow-clad humanoid burst through (**2800/2200**).

"Your new HERO doesn't have enough attack to beat my Archfiend Empress (**2900/2100**). Too bad," Klaus' opposition said to him.

"Well you haven't let me activate Great Tornado's effect yet. It halves the attack of all your monster when he's summoned," Klaus said as a whirlwind hit the empress and dropped her ATK down to 1450. "And you have 1000 life points, so this is the duel. Now Great Tornado end this duel, Wind Slice."

The warrior built a high-amount of wind in his hands and sent it through the other monster, finishing the duel. Anna then found Klaus who was lying down.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing? You've got a big duel tonight," Anna said to him.

"I can't do it," Klaus complained as his face was buried into the ground. "I hate all the attention I get but I can't turn down a duel. Now I'm pooped, this was my third one today."

"Come on," Anna said as she helped him up. "Just relax at the bonfire and then duel her. You'll be good by then."

At the bonfire Klaus, Tyson, and Brock were all sitting together when Toree, Anna and McKayla came by.

"So lets just do this now. This bonfire is kind of lame, don't ya think," Toree said to Klaus.

"Um, about that," Klaus slowly said anticipating a bad answer.

"Do not chicken out on me Judak," Toree demanded. "I swear if I don't duel somebody with talent tonight I'll freak out."

Anna and McKayla gave Klaus a "please do this or we will never hear the end of it" look.

"I'll do it, obviously you just want a good duel and I haven't had one since I've got here either," Tyson told Toree.

"You know, beating the number one-ranked duelist in the class is what I wanted from tonight. But it's only the first day, sure I'll take you now Tyson. And Klaus, we will settle this," Toree said.

The gang of six left the scene and found a good spot for a duel.

"Just because you're a Slifer doesn't mean I'll go easy," Toree said.

"And just because I am a Slifer doesn't mean I will be easy," Tyson responded.

Toree activated her black and purple duel disk and Tyson activated his black and red one.

_**4000/4000 5 cards in each hand**_

"I'll take first turn," Toree stated as she drew a card. "I'll start out by summoning Shadowpriestess of Ohm (**1700/1600**) and setting two Spell/Trap cards. Your turn."

"Here I go," Tyson drew and thought about his move for a few seconds. "I'll start by summoning Halberd Dragonute (**1800/1300**)."

A purple-and-gray dragon holding a big halberd appeared on the field.

"Now Halberd, attack her Shadowpriestess," Tyson commanded as his monster swung the giant weapon through Toree's. "This monster's effect says that when this card destroys a Monster in battle, you can destroy 1 card in your opponent's Spell/Trap Zone. Now I'll set a card and end my turn."

_**4000/3900 Tyson, Tyson has 4 cards and Toree has 3**_

"Ok, I'll bounce back. I'll start by summoning Twin Magician (1000/1000)," Toree stated. A teenage spellcaster with two wands appeared on the field. "Now I'll activate my Twin's ability, which as you guessed lets me call his twin to the field."

Another young magician came on the field. "Next I'll activate Magical Dimension. This is a good card because I can tribute one of my Spellcaster monsters, destroy one of yours, then Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand," Toree explained. "and I chose the all-powerful Dark Magician."

"Hold it," Tyson said. "I activate my Trap, Dark Illusion, since your card targets a DARK monster, I can activate this card to negate the effect and destroy it."

Toree's grand plan was put on hold, she ended her turn with two low-powered monsters on the field. Tyson was full of excitement during his turn.

"I'll summon Axe Dragonute (**2000/1200**)," Tyson said as the purple and black axe-wielding dragon appeared. "Now my Dragonutes, destroy both the Twins."

The two strong dragons destroyed the two spellcasters. Toree was dealt with 1800 points of total damage. Axe Dragonute's effect switched it to defense position.

"I activate my Trap card, The Golden Apples," Toree announced. "I can gain back the 1000 points in damage that I took and summon a Malus token with 1000 attack and defense."

"I feel like Toree's going to take over now," Brock said.

"No, Tyson's got it under control," Klaus said back.

_**4000/3100 Tyson, Tyson has 4 cards, Toree has 2**_

"For my turn I'll summon Eraser Charmer (**2000/1000)**," Toree stated. "Now I can't attack with that monster now because I need two other DARK Spellcasters. But when this card is summoned I have to destroy a card on the field so I'll choose your Halberd, and that'll do for now."

"My move. I'll set one monster. Then I'm done," Tyson said.

_**4000/3100 Tyson, Tyson has 4 cards, Toree has 2**_

"Now first I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon, hopefully successfully, my Dark Magician (**2500/2100**)," Toree said as the purple-clad magician was summoned onto the field. "Next I'll activate the Spell card Dark Magic Attack, which destroys all your Spells and Traps as long as I have a Dark Magician. Now attack his Axe Dragonute."

The Dark Magician launched a purple sphere of energy at Tyson's monster. All he had left on his field was a face-down monster.

"That was alright, but now it's my turn," Tyson said. "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed, we all know what that does. Next is Cost Down, which by discarding a card I can lower all the levels of monsters on my field and in my hand by 2. Now I can tribute my face-down monster, Divine Dragon Apocralyph, to summon Darkblaze Dragon (**1200/1000**).Next I'll activate the Spell card Added Forces, which means I can Normal Summon again this turn as long as it's a Tribute Summon, and I'll tribute Darkblaze to summon the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon (**2400/2000**)."

The powerful dragon appeared on the field. Its black scales were not reflecting off light to give it a shiny appearance during this night.

"You're not the only one with a card named after an attack. Inferno Fire Blast, so you take 2400 in damage as long as my Dragon doesn't attack this turn," Tyson explained.

The famous dragon sent a black fireball at Toree, who cringed to the ground.

_**4000/700 Tyson, Tyson has no cards, Toree has 1**_

"Time to make this duel right," Toree said with confidence. "First I'll summon Breaker, The Magical Warrior (**1600/1000**), his ability lets me put a Spell Counter on him to give him 300 more attack points. Next I'll activate Soul of the Pure to boost my Life Points by 800. Now go Dark Magician destroy Red-Eyes."

In a battle of two of the most famous monsters, Dark Magician's Dark Magic Blast destroyed the dragon.

"Now Breaker attacks directly and that'll be all."

Breaker sliced through Tyson as his life points were cut in half. He has no cards on the field or in his hand as well.

"Okay, I'll activate Black Regathering. Which lets me shuffle five DARK monsters from my grave back into my deck, and since I don't have any other cards in my hand or on the field I can draw three cards," Tyson said as he regrouped his chances in this duel.

"First I'll activate Ancient Rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher Normal Monster, and guess who that is," Tyson said with a grin. "My other Red-Eyes Black Dragon, come forth."

Toree gasped as there were two copies of this incredible card in his deck. The dragon roared.

"But he won't stay for long, because I tribute him to summon a more powerful version. Go, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (**2400/2000**)," he said as his dragon was upgraded to a more sinister and powerful-looking form. "Now his ability gives him 300 attack points for each Dragon in my grave, since Black Regathering kind of cleared my grave he's not as strong, but strong enough. I'll attack and end my turn. Darkness Dragon, use Infernal Darkfire on Breaker."

The monster had 2700 attack points, as it sent a dark burst of energy through Toree's Breaker.

_**2000/700 Tyson, Both players have no cards in their hands**_

"This is it," Toree thought.

"I drew Different Dimension Trade which lets me draw two more cards if I banish one monster with 2000 or more attack points, like Eraser Charmer, from my graveyard," she said about the card that was a life-saver. "Next I'll summon Skilled White Magician (**1900/1700**). Now I'll activate High Offering, which means I can tribute a Level 7 or higher monster to draw two more cards. Sorry Dark Magician. Next I'll activate Allure of Darkness, so I draw two more, then banish a DARK monster. Then I activate a third Spell, Magical Blast, you lose 200 life points for every Spellcaster I control."

Tyson was hit by the blast, but only lost 200. Then he noticed Skilled White Magician was glowing.

"See every time a Spell is activated, I can put a Spell Counter on Skilled White Magician," Toree stated. "And with three, I can tribute him to Special Summon, Buster Blader (**2600/2300**)."

The giant-sword wielding knight was summoned to the field.

"But that's not all, I activate Black Hole Fusion, which means I can banish the Dark Magician from my grave and the Buster Blader from my field to summon a DARK fusion monster, and I think you know which one," she said with arrogance. "Now here comes Dark Paladin."

Dark Magician and Buster Blader were sucked into a black hole, and after a few strikes of lightning, the super dragon slayer burst onto the field. A few more spectators gathered around the duel to watch the powerful monster.

"He does have 2900 attack points but thanks to his effect he gains 500 for each dragon on either field or graveyard, so now he's got 3900," Toree said. "Dark Paladin attack, Super Magical Slash!"

Dark Paladin charged through and slashed the powerful dragon.

"That would be the end for my turn," Toree said with glee.

In an unforeseen event Tyson put his hand on top of his deck.

"What're you doing," Klaus asked Tyson. "You're forfeiting?"

"Dark Paladin is built to destroy me, I've got no cards in my hand either, she beat me," Tyson announced.

"Excuse me, you still have 600 life points, I've only got 700, you can win. Come we gotta keep going," Toree begged Tyson.

"Nope. Congratulations, you won."

"Alright, well this was nice. But Tyson, duel me again sometime, you know. After I beat Klaus so if you beat me you beat the number one duelist in the class," Toree said.

All of the students went back to their rooms after that was over.

"Hey Tyson, do you know what card would you have drawn?" Brock asked.

"Burst Breath," he answered.

"Oh…. Hey Klaus, what's it like with a target on your back?" Brock questioned.

"To be honest, I hate it. I hate the spotlight even though I'm always put in it," Klaus said. "The rankings don't matter to me though so there's no pressure for that. I just came to have fun with dueling."


	3. Chapter 3: Who is the Best?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. **

**Note: I know I changed some of the previous, existing card effects, like they do in the anime.**

It was a now a couple of weeks into the school year. Almost all of the freshman or other new students were accustomed to the schedule and the way of life on the island. Every student's favorite time however was the free period for duels.

"And now I activate the Spell card Lighting of the Darkblaze," Tyson belted out. "It allows me to summon Darkblaze Dragon (**1200/1000**) from my graveyard."

Klaus and Brock walked over to watch their roommate duel. After Tyson lost to Toree, he went on a roll dueling-wise. He faced three Ra Yellow students and four Obelisk Blue students before this duel and defeated them all.

"Hey how'd you get into this one against another Blue?" Klaus asked Tyson.

"This kid thinks "the almighty Lance Stringer" is gonna be the best duelist in the school," Tyson responded. Normally a Blue would be too smug to duel a Red, but the reason Tyson could duel against all these high-ranked students is with mouth. He would smack-talk or manipulate his way into a battle.

"Well you're the idiot who revived a monster with low attack points," the preppy student Tyson was dueling said. His opponent was a male sophomore who was a part of Lance's circle. His name was Corwin, and he wore a gold scarf and had short brown hair.

"Dude, you haven't let me tell you about his special ability, when he's summoned from the grave his attack and defense doubles. And when he destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack," Tyson explained confidently. "All you have on your field is The Creator (**2300/3000**) and Ghost Ship (**1900/1000**), and with only 1600 Life Points, I could attack either one and you'll lose. Hey Darkblaze, use Blackened Blast to beat this poser."

The long dragon flew into the sky and shot a ball of black fire from its mouth. The blast enveloped the other duelist and his monster.

"So I lost, big deal," Corwin said. "This doesn't mean you're as good as Lance. He'll wipe the floor with you."

"Well tell him that he's a douche and instead of having his little gang dueling for him maybe he should step up," Tyson said back. "I know I'm better than him, and I've dueled Toree, she's damn good too. Klaus would crush him, and Brock would even beat him."

"Maaaybe not," Brock chimed in.

"Maybe not but still, Lance Stringer is not that good. Any of us would gladly take him on," Tyson kept saying to Corwin.

Corwin left the scene so the three boys went back to their dorm. On the way back they met up with Toree, Anna, and McKayla.

"So did Lance watch the duel?" McKayla asked. "I want him to get pounded by somebody, last week him and his crew cut in front of me in the lunchline because "They out-rank me". They need to get a good ass-whooping."

"I'm just not a fan of his weird-ass deck, his bright gold duel disk, and his smug personality. I hate his deck that his parents probably spent a fortune on," Tyson added.

"Look, none of us have even met the guy. I've seen him duel like twice, he's got some good cards. It's really hard to take control against him," Klaus said. "On the other hand, I'm the number-one duelist in our class and I don't walk around like my shit doesn't stink. Why does he do it?"

"And boy does your shit does really stink, rooming with you is awful," Brock snarked.

"Brock I've never even seen you duel before. Are you as good as your brother?" Toree asked.

"Yeah I've beat him like six times, Big Bad Byron's got nothing on me," Brock joked. Although he used to be the better of the two brothers until Byron went to this Duel Academy three years ago and improved exponentially, they haven't dueled since.

After some more bashing and joking, everybody went back to their dorms. At McKayla's and Anna's room they talked about the class rankings.

"All I'm saying is, these school officials or whatever barely even know us. They just assume who the best are. We've been here for like twenty-something days only," Anna stated. "And don't get me wrong, Klaus beat a former Pro League Duelist in his freaking entrance exam, he probably is the best. Toree probably is up there too since she works so hard, but how do they know if she's better than everybody else."

"You know who deserves to be up there, Tyson. He's put so much time in since he lost to Tor," McKayla said. "I see him all the time at the Card Shop looking for the perfect cards to add."

"Yeah but I've also seen him, Brock, and Klaus fall asleep on each other in class," Anna responded. "So he can't be working too hard."

Later that night at around 11 a.m., Klaus woke up to a text on his phone. It read "Meet me at the lighthouse in 20 min" from Anna. Klaus, being a 16-year-old boy at the time, was obviously going to go. Brock and Tyson were passed out hard as well so he knew sneaking out would be easy. The harbor was close to the Slifer dorm so reaching it was no problem. He arrived about a minute before Anna did.

"You're late," Klaus said as Anna came up to the lighthouse. The moonlight reflected off of her jet-black hair. She was wearing the Ra Yellow sleeveless shirt and leggings. Klaus was wearing his Slifer Red blazer and black sweatpants.

"Yeah well you're going down," Anna said back strongly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding, I just want to see how good you actually are. You know if all the hype is real. I did some research and you've won a few big tournaments before you came here. So that combined with you beating Thomas Morgan, who had a career record of 20-10 on the Pro Dueling Circuit, is why you're the number one duelist in our class."

"Well all those glorified tourneys aren't important now. I came in just looking to have some fun dueling. Between you and me, if or if not people think I'm the best doesn't matter to me. Duel Monsters is a game made for fun, but some people use this for their own personal gain sometimes."

"Good point, but enough talk. Let's do this," Anna announced.

Anna's purple, red, and yellow Duel Disk activated. It was the original style of Duel Disk. As Klaus' was a school-issued one, but students were able to custom-color theirs, so it was silver, crimson, and brown. After Rock, Paper, Scissors, Anna won the right to go first.

_**4000/4000 5 in each hand**_

"I'll start by summoning my X-Head Cannon (**1800/1500**)," Anna said. "That'll be it."

Klaus knew that the purple and yellow machine on the field was destined for a fusion.

"My move. I'll summon my Rain Trooper (**0/600**)," Klaus said as the small, water-spraying monster came on to the field. "He doesn't have much for strength, but he's got a good ability. He lets me draw 2 cards when he's summoned. Next I'll use Polymerization to fuse it with the Elemental HERO Wildheart from my hand to summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero (**2500/2000**)."

The two monsters merged into the fusion portal. Then, the portal froze, and a warrior wearing all-white armor burst through the ice.

"Now I don't really need his abilities right now," Klaus stated. "But if there was another WATER monster on the field, he'd gain 500 attack points. And if he were ever to leave the field, all your monsters would be destroyed. Now Zero attack Head Cannon, Freezing Daggers."

The white warrior threw several sharp-looking icicles at the machine, destroying the monster and dropping Anna's LP by 700.

"I'll set one more card to end my turn."

_**4000/3300 Klaus, 4 in his hand, 5 in Anna's**_

"That's a nice monster, too bad it'll be gone very soon," Anna said as she started her turn. "First I'll activate the spell Iron Call, to let me summon Head Cannon back from my grave. Next I'll summon Z-Metal Tank (**1500/1300**). I assume you know what's coming next, Head Cannon and Metal Tank combine to form XZ-Tank Cannon (**2400/2100**)."

The two machines combined together to form a much more powerful monster, with two giant cannons on top and an armored tank with two cannons on the bottom. However at this moment it was powerful enough to defeat Klaus' Absolute Zero.

"I'll use my Mecha Bound spell," Anna announced Klaus' ice-wielding monster was wrapped in metallic chains. "Which means when I have a Machine-type monster on my field, I can target one of your monsters and it loses 500 attack points and it cannot activate its effects. And Tank Cannon will use its ability, so by discarding one card I can destroy your face-down card."

The tank's bottom cannons fired at the card, which turned out to be the Trap card Magic Cylinder.

"You're lucky you did that," Klaus told Anna. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to attack and you'd be hit with 2400 points of damage."

"Well I did so that won't happen, now Tank Cannon destroy Zero!"

Anna's fusion monster charged its cannons and blasted Klaus' fusion monster. He then lost 400 LP. Anna ended her turn comfortably with her monster being the only one on the field. Klaus set a monster on the field and two face-down Spell/Traps for a defensive maneuver of a turn.

_**3600/3300 Klaus, both players have 2 cards in their hands**_

"I draw. To start I'll summon my Shining Angel (**1400/800**), then I'll discard my DUCKER Mobile Cannon monster for Tank Cannon destroy one of your face-downs. The one on the left specifically," Anna said.

"Alright, you destroyed my Draining Shield, which is close in effect to Magic Cylinder. Good call," Klaus said back.

"Next I'll activate Gleaming Scoop, by banishing DUCKER, which is a LIGHT monster from my grave, I can draw two more cards. I'll set a face-down, then Shining Angel will attack your monster."

"You destroyed my Vortex Trooper (**0/600**), which has the same effect as Rain Trooper. So when it's destroyed I draw a card, but to combine with it I activate the trap card Solemn Wishes, which means I gain 500 Life Points each time I draw," Klaus stated.

"Well 500 won't cover for Tank Cannon attacking you directly."

Anna's giant battle-machine sent a blast straight for Klaus, inflicting a whopping 2400 points of damage and dropping him from 4100 to 1700. She ended her turn with almost double the LP he had.

"So that one hurt a little, but I'll get those back," said Klaus as he drew for his turn, which means he gained another 500 LP. "To start I'll summon Genie of Greed (**0/1600**). His effect lets me automatically turn him to defense mode. Then, I'll activate his favorite card Pot of Greed. Which obviously lets me draw two cards, and since Genie's on the field I can draw two more. So I've already drawn 5 cards this turn which means I've gained 2500 life points."

Klaus' LP meter went into the blue zone because he stood with 4200.

"I'll change Genie's Attribute from Wind to Fire with the spell Scroll of Bewitchment," Klaus explained as the Spell card swirled around his monster and turned its color from green to red. "Then comes Fusion Recovery, which lets me add Polymerization and Wildheart back to my hand. But I'll get rid of them right now to fuse Genie and Wildheart to summon Elemental HERO Nova Master (**2600/2100**)."

Wildheart and Genie of Greed were swirled together into the fusion portal and out of it came a fiery swirl and the new monster. Nova Master was covered in scarlet, orange, and yellow armor to look like a living fire along with his black face plate and gloves.

"Nova Master attack her Tank Cannon, Supernova Beam," Klaus commanded.

The burning hero jumped in the air and charged an infrared-colored beam on his index and middle finger, but just before he was about to attack Anna activated her trap.

"It's called Decisions, Decisions. So if I have two monsters on the field I can choose which one you attack," Anna explained. "I'll redirect your attack at Shining Angel."

Nova Master shot the flaming beam at the bright angel, destroying it and activating its effect.

"I lost 1200 life points but it's alright because now I can special summon a light monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck, so Y-Dragon Head joins the party," Anna stated.

The red robotic dragon rose to the field. The trifecta of components for the XYZ-Dragon Cannon were all on the field. However, X and Z were fused together already.

_**4700/2100 Klaus, he has 5 cards and Anna has 1**_

"Perfect," Anna said after she drew for her turn. "I activate the spell card Disassemble. Which defuses XZ-Tank Cannon and brings back Head Cannon and Metal Tank to the field, even if they were removed from play. Klaus, you're a smart guy, you know where this is going."

Anna's three monsters started to shift their builds to combine with each other, then after a flash of electricity, the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (**2800/2600**) was assembled on the field.

"How'd you get these powerful and rare cards," Klaus asked Anna.

"Well, I've always been interested in computer sciences and technology, and there weren't many duelists where I was from. So I looked at the best machine-type monsters on the internet, and always checked where and when they were being released. When they were in by my hometown I was the first one at the card shop. They were expensive but my dad bought them for me. I was seven at the time.

"Where are you from?"

"Eastern Russia, I moved when I was nine to Seattle and met McKayla and Toree. We've been best friends ever since. It's a really touching story, but right now I've got work to do. Like discarding this card to activate Dragon Cannon's effect and destroying that pesky Solemn Wishes."

One of the many weapons on this great war machine fired at Klaus' LP-boosting Trap card.

"XYZ destroy his Nova Master, Cannon Firestorm."

Nova Master tried to block the onslaught, but the five big cannons firing from the mechanized beast destroyed Klaus' monster, depleting his life points by 200.

"That'll be all," Anna said with satisfaction.

Klaus didn't really have much to make in his hand, so he just set Elemental HERO Woodsman (**1000/2000**) and ended his turn.

_**4500/2100 Klaus, he has 5 cards while she has none**_

"I'll draw for my turn, but then I'll just discard it to use Dragon Cannon's ability again," Anna said as her powerful monster sent a blast through Klaus'. "Now it can attack you directly."

Two cannons protruding from Head Cannon's shoulders, two from the Metal Tank on the bottom, and one from the Dragon Head in the middle all glowed an electric-blue color and fired at Klaus. The power from the blast knocked him straight on his back.

"I'll end this turn, and unless you can get rid of my XYZ-Dragon Cannon soon there's no way you could win," Anna told him.

"You'd be surprised at what my deck has in store," Klaus said back with confidence. "My draw. I'll start this turn out by activating Pot of Avarice, it lets me add five monsters from my grave back to my deck and then draw two cars. So Wildheart, Woodsman, Vortex Trooper, Rain Trooper, and Genie of Greed are shuffled back in. I'll use the field spell Fusion Gate next."

The area around the two young duelists became a black and purple swirling void; the ground became a digital palate of green squares beneath them.

"Now I can fuse Elemental HEROs Necroshade and Heat to summon, Elemental HERO Escuridao (**2500/2000**)."

Two HEROs were sucked into the void, and out crawled the shadowy warrior. It was completely black and had two long and thing black wings with blades coming out of them.

"Escuridao gains 100 attack points for each Elemental HERO in my grave, and Nova Master and Absolute Zero are still in there."

"Hate to break it to ya but you're still a little short on attack there," Anna said.

"Not for long, next I'll summon Elemental HERO Prisma (**1700/1100**)," Klaus responded as the monster made of diamonds appeared on the field. "And since Prisma's a Light monster and Escuridao's Dark, I can use my Conflict of the Elements spell. It works like this, when I have two monsters with opposite attributes on my field, light and dark, water and fire, or wind and earth, I can tribute one of those monsters so the other gains attack points equal to that monster for this turn."

Prisma disappeared in a flash of light as Escuridao grew bigger and his attack raised by 1700, plus 100 more since another Elemental Hero was in the graveyard. This fusion monster now stood at an unbelievable 4500 ATK.

"Escuridao, attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Nightmare Shadow Slice," Klaus commanded.

Escudidao's arms shifted into blades, the monster then dashed at the marvelous mecha and sliced through it. After the explosion Anna's LP dropped to 400.

"That'll cap off my turn. Got anything in store?"

_**1700/400 Klaus, he has 2 cards while she has none**_

"All I can do is stall," Anna stated as she set a monster.

"For my move, I'm gonna activate the spell Self-Harm. By paying 1000 life points, I can add a spell from my deck to my hand, and I choose Fusion Punisher," Klaus announced. He winced in pain as his LP decreased. "Now I equip Fusion Punisher to Escuridao. So when he destroys a defense position monster you take piercing damage and he'll attack your monster right now and probably end this duel."

Escuridao started to glow in a purple aura after Fusion Punisher was activated, then the shadowy HERO sliced through Anna's monster which turned out to be Cyber Phoenix (**1200/1600**). Escuridao continued the attack through Anna, cutting out her remaining life points. The field then evaporated as the duel concluded.

"Wow, you really are good," Anna said impressed.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," Klaus said back. "Well, I am extremely tired. It's past midnight and we both have class in the morning. Catch ya later."

The two of them went back to their separate rooms and went to bed. Both of them were extremely tired the next morning. Toree was the only one who noticed. During launch she confronted Anna on it.

"So, you're looking sleepy there. A late-night full of escapades and adventures?" Toree said with sarcasm.

"I'm not in the mood," Anna said with haste.

"Wow. So you're tired and cranky, weird that Klaus is also tired and cranky. What a strange coincidence."

At around 5:00 p.m. when all the classes were done, the trio of boys and the trio of girls sat in the courtyard and relaxed. When all of the sudden, a boy with wavy blond hair, a blue-blazer that extended down into a cape, and an expensive-looking gold duel-disk approached them. Three more Obelisk Blues were walking behind him.

"Crap, I'm too tired to duel right now," Klaus thought. "If this guy wants to challenge me that's not good. I don't know if I have enough energy. And I've already turned down Toree, I can't keep turning down duels."

"I'm looking for Tyson Cardwell," the boy said. "As you may know I'm Lance Stringer."

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's here," Tyson jumped up and said. Tyson was about four inches taller than Lance. "What would you like today?"

"I'm not here to duel you," Lance said with an attitude. "I don't care how many people you've beaten, we're not on the same level. That would be a waste of my time."

"Well you're dueling one of us," Toree said as she stood up. "You can't just come over here and talk trash like this."

"Ah, Toree Salazar. The number two duelist in the freshman class, right behind Klaus Judak, Klaus would you be polite and introduce yourself. As you two are the only two ranked ahead of me," Lance smugly said.

"Hold on hold on hold on," McKayla said as she stepped in the middle of all this. "Why'd you come here Stringer?"

"Well to tell Tyson that he's nothing to me."

"How about a Ra, do you duel those kinds of people? Are they good enough for you?" McKayla asked with a sarcastic tone.

"If you're asking for it I'll dish it out." Lance told her as he walked back and activated his custom-made bright gold duel disk. McKalya's was a school-issued baby blue and navy blue one.

"This will make my life if McKayla wins," Brock said.

_**4000/4000, 5 in each hand**_

"Ladies first," McKayla said as she drew. "I'll use the spell Terraforming, which lets me add a field spell to my hand, I choose A Legendary Ocean. The card works like this, all WATER monsters gain 200 attack and defense points and while they're in my hand or on my field they have one less level."

Suddenly, the area was filled with water. The spectators of the duel were watching from ancient ruins under the sea. The holographic ocean was so vivid and life-like.

"So now she can summon her powerful monsters faster," Klaus said.

"All of them get a boost too," Toree added.

"Now I can summon Terrorking Salmon (**2400/1000**)!" McKayla announced.

A giant black fish swam onto the playing field. The Level 5 monster was now Level 4 because of A Legendary Ocean's effect, and it received an increase in attack and defense from the field as well.

"Good start, but I'll answer," Lance said with exuberance. "So I'm gonna discard Seiyaryu from my hand to summon Pulsing Drake."

A golden dragon with a short stout and big, circular wings appeared on the field. It had 0 attack and defense points.

"See, the "ing Drake" monsters are a special type of dragons. Pulsing Drake is a level 5 monster, but he can only be summoned from my hand by discarding a Normal Dragon-type LIGHT monster," Lance explained. "Now his attack and defense are the same as the monster I discarded. And Seiyaryu has 2500 attack and 2300 defense."

"That's not enough to beat my Salmon," McKayla stated.

"For now. See I'll activate the equip spell Drake Muscle next. So now when Pulsing Drake attacks a monster he'll gain 800 attack for the battle phase. Now my Drake, blow away her Salmon."

The golden dragon flew up in the air, then viciously flapped its wings, sending a burst through McKayla's monster.

"I'll set one card then that'll be all. I hope to see that you have a counter for this."

_**4000/3300 Lance, he has 3 while McKayla has 4**_

"For my turn I'll summon Cure Mermaid (**1700/1000 with ALO bonus**). Then I'll set two cards and end my turn," McKayla said. She hoped to bait Lance with her monster with lower attack then destroy his monster with a trap.

"That's all?" Lance asked condescendingly. "For my move I summon Mirage Dragon (**1600/600**)."

"Another monster, time to go to plan B," McKayla thought to herself.

"I activate Torrential Tribute," she said out loud. "When a monster is summoned I can activate this card to destroy all monsters on the field."

The duel was already in an underwater hologram, so a below sea-level storm took place and swept away all the monsters.

"Ok, good clearing strategy. I'm prepared though," Lance announced. "I'll use my Reviving Drake's ability, by adding a LIGHT Dragon-type Normal monster to my hand, I can Special Summon Reviving Drake (**1200/900**)."

Reviving Drake was an eggshell white colored dragon with an old appearance to it.

"Since you have now monsters, mine can attack you directly."

Lance's Drake sent a yellow ball of energy from its mouth at McKayla.

"She's almost halfway down while Lance hasn't even taken damage," Klaus said as a spectator.

"Well she runs a Fish deck that focuses on swarming the field, and she hasn't been able to do that yet," Toree responded. "Once she can control the field she'll control the duel, and A Legendary Ocean definitely increases her odds."

"Well Lance has an answer for everything she's throwing at him, and I think we've only seen the beginning of his deck," Brock concurred.

_**4000/2100 Lance, he has 3 cards while she has 2**_

McKayla was nervous as she drew for her turn.

"I'll summon Metabo-Shark (**2000/700 with ALO bonus**)," she said as her ferocious blue shark swam onto the playing field. "It has a killer effect too, I can shuffle 2 Fish-monsters from my graveyard, like Cure Mermaid and Terrorking Salmon, into my deck. Also, it's more powerful than your monster. Attack!"

The shark dove under the field, and like in a _Jaws _movie, it's fin was above the surface. Then, it jumped over the holographic surface that was the playing field and crunched on Lance's monster, inflicting 800 points of damage.

"You got me there, but I'll get you back harder for my turn," Lance said. "I'll start with the spell card Bringing In, it lets me add a LIGHT Dragon to my hand. I choose Beaming Drake. Now this monster's summoning conditions are that I have to discard two LIGHT Dragons with over 2000 attack, I have Seiyaryu and Fighting Drake. So by sending them to my grave, I can summon this beast!"

A glowing, golden dragon with four thin wings flew to the field. It had a golden gem on its forehead. It stood with a staggering 2600 attack and 2200 defense.

"Too bad for you I have another trap, Fish Depth Charge, so I can destroy your monster by tributing my Fish," McKayla responded.

"Remember what I set on my first turn? Activate The Dragon's Bead. When an effect targets one of my dragon's, I can discard a card to negate that effect," Lance explained smugly. "So close though. Now my Drake, destroy her shark with Golden Beam!"

The powerful dragon charged energy in its mouth, then blasted it through the water at McKayla's monster. The attack cut her life points down to 1500.

"Wow, those cards are powerful," Anna said from the sidelines.

"It's not a surprise that everyone thinks he's really good," Brock added.

"Mics got this," Tyson stated. "There's no way he can keep pulling off moves like that."

_**McKayla 1500 2 in hand, Lance 3200 1 in hand**_

"Come on, give me something to work with," McKayla thought to herself as she drew. The card she pulled was Moray of Greed. It allowed her to shuffle the two WATER monsters in her hand to draw three more.

"I activate the card Water Hazard, so if I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon a WATER monster. I'll play Unshaven Angler (**1700/1800 with ALO**)," she announced. "Now here's a cool fact, Angler's ability lets me use him as two tributes for a WATER summon, but thanks to Legendary Ocean I don't even need its effect. Because now my best monster is Level 6, come forth Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth."

"Alright, well where is this beast?" Lance asked. He looked below and he could see something below the transparent playing field moving on the ocean floor. Then, a humongous navy fish with sapphires for eyes and a crown made of old, bronze seaweed burst through the bottom of the playing field. It was extremely powerful with a tremendous 3000 attack and 2400 defense because of ALO.

"I don't have any cards in my hand after that maneuver, but you wait, his ability is even more of a kicker. For now, Deepsea King will destroy your Drake with Aquatic Quake!"

The great and old ichthyoid swung its tail with ferocity that Lance's monster was blown back to the bottom of the ocean. Lance was also knocked down on his back and lost 400 Life Points. Klaus and his friends all cheered as McKayla's most powerful monster turned this duel around.

"I can't lose today," Lance thought as he stood back up. "I've only been here for a few weeks. That hasn't been long enough for me to lose."

"My turn," he said aloud. "I'll set one monster and one trap, that'll be all."

_**2800/1500 Lance, both players have 0 cards in their hands**_

"So now that I drew a card I can draw to activate Coelacanth's special effect. I can now summon as many Level 4 or lower Fish monsters from my deck as possible. 7 Colored Fish (**2000/1000**), Phantom Dragonray Bronto (**1700/1200**), Cure Mermaid, and Piranha Army (**1000/400**), swarm the field," McKayla proclaimed as her arsenal of aquatic creatures appeared. "Bronto is a Gemini monster as well."

"I know what those are, I have plenty of them," Lance said.

"Okay, so I now Normal Summon him to activate his ability. Now his original attack is 2300, add 200 more from Legendary Ocean. And when my Piranha Army attacks directly, which they probably will this turn, their attack doubles. I'll start by having Coelacanth destroy your monster."

Once again the mighty ruler of the sea swung its tail with such force that the monster was knocked all the way to the bottom of the ocean. Lance's face-down monster was White Wall Guardian (**500/2100**), a stout dragon.

"Now my Bronto is free to attack directly," she stated as the manta ray with a dragon's head shot a stream of bubbles through the water and put Lance flat on his back again. His Life Points fell all the way down to 300.

"Activate Trap card, Lightwave Recovery," Lance proclaimed. "When I take damage from a direct attack, I can add one LIGHT monster from my grave to my hand to end the battle phase. So by adding White Wall Guardian back, your fishy assault will hold off for a little bit."

"Fine, but I have five monster, you have none. Try and beat me."

"See I definitely will, my draw. Great, I'll start with the spell, Golden Recycle. I can shuffle four LIGHT monsters, Seiyaryu, Mirage Dragon, Reviving Drake, and Pulsing Drake, from my grave into my deck to draw two cards. I drew Alexandrite Dragon and Slot Machine Cashout. The second card is a spell that'll activate right now. Because AD and WWG are the same type and attribute I can draw two more cards."

McKayla started to get nervous of all the cards Lance was drawing. Klaus could see that on her face. He also saw that Lance was pleased with his draws.

"By discarding three dragons of light, I can summon my most powerful monster. Arise, Blasting Drake!"

In a burst of bright light and a powerful roar, a new dragon was summoned to the field. This Drake was thicker, and more menacing. It had a head like a triceratops and was yellow and brown in color. The monster possessed 2800 attack and 2200 defense.

"It's not enough to beat your Deepsea King, but it has a golden effect. When it's summoned I can destroy one of your cards and burn you with 500 points of damage."

"Too bad for you though," McKayla snarked back. "When Coelacanth is targeted by a card effect, I can tribute one of my other Fish to negate the effect and destroy that card."

"Who said I was going for him? I'm blasting your pesky Field Spell."

Blasting Drake let loose a giant, white-hot fireball from its mouth straight at the holographic ruins where the spectators were. Brock and Anna screamed as the fake ball of destruction hurled towards them. The ocean environment than evaporated and McKayla's LP dropped to 1000.

"Now Blasting Drake, destroy her 7 Colored Fish and end this duel. Blast of Whit Fury!" Lance commanded.

Once again the vicious Drake charged an attack in its mouth. The blast of fire incinerated the fish who did not stand a chance. McKayla was then engulfed by the flame and her counter struck 0. Lance walked over to his opponent.

"You gave me a good test," Lance told her. "I haven't had a duel like that yet."

"Wow, a compliment. I honestly didn't see that coming."

"Here's another, you're gorgeous and would you like to go out sometime?"

Toree and Anna were melted by the cute comment behind McKayla as he said that.

"Thanks, you're handsome and a talented duelist as well. But I'll decline. You still seem like kind of a douche."

"Suit yourself," Lance said as he and crew walked away.

"Why didn't you say yes? That was adorable," Anna told McKayla.

"Yeah, he's got some game," Brock said.

"Well he's not my type. And by that I mean he's a d-bag."

"A good d-bag though," Klaus added. He then thought to himself, "He's the type of guy that will make sure that everybody knows he's number one. I have to step my game up if I'm gonna beat somebody of his caliber. I have the target on my back, and I have to accept it."


End file.
